(1.) Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of valves. This invention relates more specifically to one way valves commonly referred to as check valves.
(2.) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art in the field of one way, or check, valves has involved the used of balls which respond to differences in direction of flow to open or to close round orifices, of flappers which respond in the same manner to open or to close orifices, and of spring loaded balls or flappers. Spring loaded valves are used to increase the speed with which such valves close. Solenoid powered valves may also be used for this purpose. A major problem with ball valves is the the fact that the surfaces which provide the seals that prevent reverse flow are also the surfaces subject to frictional wear as the valves open and close. Both ball and flapper valves also subject the sealing surfaces to wear, or erosion, from the flow of the fluid itself, because in both cases the surfaces that seal, or close, the valve are directly exposed to the flow of fluid through the valves. Spring loaded valves have a break pressure that must be overcome before flow in the desired direction can occur. Solenoid valves, especially those activated by pressure differences, are costly. This invention overcomes the defects of the prior art one way valves by a new and unique design.